Beloved Enemy
by Lilinpo
Summary: HwoarangxJin.YAOI. Hwoarang picks up an injured angel. (not AU)


  
I had this fic on my site for a while, but not many people enjoyed it... (*__*)   
But I noticed some readers in ff.net likes this pairing, so I decided to put it here.   
I would be more motivated if readers enjoyed it.   
Anyway, it's my first Tekken yaoi fic. (I love this game*)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**Beloved Enemy   
Part 1**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Hwoarang! I put 150 on you, so you better win!!"   
A man yelled out from the crowd. Hwoarang rolled his eyes and spat.   
"That's all you put out for me? Fucking cheapskate."   
The crowd laughed. The man shrugged and smiled.   
"I blew 300 on dice. I swear I'll bring more money next time."   
"Whatever...."   
Hwoarang exhaled and cracked his neck. He has been on a winning streak ever since he started street fighting......   
_ "...Well, except for that one crappy occasion.."_   
  
He passed through the crowd and entered the circle. He crossed his arms casually and awaited his opponent.   
"So,....... you're the 'invincible' Hwoarang, huh?"   
The crowd spread out to let the man through. Everyone gasped as the man stood before Hwoarang. He was at least two times bigger than the Korean street fighter.   
"Jesus, man. What did your mama feed you? Steroids?"   
Hwoarang cocked his eyebrow in amusement. The man looked like a professional wrestler.   
"Hahaha, no one told me the undisputed champion has a good sense of humor!!"   
The bulky man chuckled. Hwoarang scratched his head and placed his hands on his hips.   
"Yeah, yeah.... Let's just get this over with so I can go home and count the money I won from this fight."   
"Why you!!!"   
The man screwed his face and charged to his unguarded opponet. He made a tight fist with his monstrous hand and brought it down with tremendous force.   
"?!!!"   
Everyone gasped as pieces of cement flew right at them. They all backed away from the circle, panicked.   
The man withdrew his fist from the cratered asphalt and slowly turned his head around.   
"Look at what you made me do," he smiled, "....that could have been your head."   
Hwoarang whistled and widened his eyes in a sarcastic surprise.   
"That would crack my skull............... if you can actually hit me."   
The taunting smile never left his face.   
"You fucking punk," the man turned his body around sneered, "that cocky attitude of yours is gonna get you killed."   
The man charged again and began his punching combos. But Hwoarang swayed just out of reach, not even lifting his hands up.   
"Stop running and fight me, pussy!"   
Frustrated from no contact, the man staggered with his arms to seize his agile fighter. Hwoarang smirked and ducked away from the gripping arms and sweeper kicked the man's legs.   
"Urghh!!!!"   
The man fell on his back with a loud thud. Hwoarang squinted his eyes in a painful expression.   
"Ouch,.........." Hwoarang grinned, "so being big does come with a price............ That old saying's true....."   
"Shut up, I'll kill you!!!"   
The man stood up and once again, attempt to punch Hwoarang in the temple. Hwoarang shook his head in a irritated manner.   
"Your punch would be fatal on contact, but-" Hwoarang jumped over the hard blow, "when you miss your opponent......"   
The man tried to regain his balance, but Hwoarang kicked the man's back causing him to fall flat on his face.   
"!!...Grhh....."   
The man groaned. A young man with long blond hair came running from the crowd and knelt by the injured.   
"You're completely defenseless after the punch......," Hwoarang smiled down at them, "you're relying too much on one blow, putting full force into it. Your body loses balance because of this............ So, you yourself actually helped me defeat you..."   
Hwoarang shrugged and turned away.   
"A helpful lesson from the expert, .....free of charge."   
He walked away from the two and headed to the coordinator to collect his money. But just when he was about to put the cash in his pocket, there was a sudden commotion from the crowd.   
  
"Watch out!!!"   
"Hwoarang!!"   
  
Hwoarang just stood there steadily as the huge figure lunged at him with a knife. He turned just when the knife was about to pierce his spine and caught the man's wrist.   
"You weren't listening to my advise at all, were you?"   
Hwoarang pulled the man towards himself and kicked his already injured face, smudging dirt to add more satisfaction. He released the man's wrist and the giant fell on his face again, only this time, he was probably staying on the ground for a while.   
The crowd was dead silent. They have never seen a human being move like that before....   
Hwoarang picked up the knife from the ground and advanced to the blond youth. He was shaking, staring wide-eyed at Hwoarang who stopped inches away. The Korean cocked his head and threw the knife, to which the young man hesitantly caught in his quivering hands.   
"Next time, if you wanna help your boyfriend," Hwoarang snickered, "hand him a gun..... He might have a better chance then..."   
The blonde gawked at the street fighter as he walked away.   
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Hwoarang!! That was amazing man!!!"   
Hwoarang sighed as he slipped his hand through his jacket. The night air was cooling down these days...   
"What time is it?"   
He asked the short gambler. The man tugged his sleeve to reveal a gold Rolex.   
"Five 'till eleven. Got me a new watch."   
The short man brought his arm up for Hwoarang to see. Hwoarang snickered.   
"You're going to lose that by the end of this week"   
"Probably."   
The short man laughed, but his face turned serious and turned to his friend.   
"..........What's up with you these days, man? You're always frustrated and angry at the end of a match..."   
Hwoarang tisked his tongue in annoyance. Not because of his friend's concern, but because he didn't know himself...   
"It's nothing.......... Not enough sleep, I guess..."   
"Is it about _Jin Kazama_?"   
  
Hwoarang almost gasped, but managed to stay casual. His friend's accurate guess was getting sharper each day.   
"What does _he_ have anything to do with this?"   
Hwoarang sped up his pace. The shorter man followed, unfazed.   
"Stop obsessing over him, Hwoarang. It was a draw, you didn't lose."   
"Damn it!! I said he has nothing to do with it!!"   
Hwoarang glared at the shorter man, but he realized how shouting was 'un-like' him. He quickly turned away and started to walk again.   
"Hey, you're not gonna meet us at the usual place?"   
Hwoarang waved his hand.   
"No.... I need to catch some Z's. Later."   
With that, Hwoarang walked out of the dark alley................. relieved to be alone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The lights in the Yokohama City were gleaming and luring. Hwoarang liked the city because it wasn't as crowded as Tokyo and the sea breeze tranquilized his entire body.   
He walked over the bridge and stopped at his favorite spot. It was a popular dating spot for couples, but Hwoarang didn't mind standing there alone. He prefered it.   
He leaned on the rails and stared at the flowing river. The night lights reflected on a quiet flow, much different from the noisy people surrounding him. He felt shy eyes watching him but ignored it. Young girls were turning to him even though they had their date with them. The guys just glared and pulled their girlfriends along the bridge.   
Hwoarang acted oblivious to the whole thing and kept his eyes on the water. He followed the flow which led to the immense ocean...   
He didn't know why......... but it reminded him of a certain person....   
  
"Jin.... Kazama...."   
  
Hwoarang whispered without thinking. He covered his mouth in shock and wondered what had made him say that.   
He sighed and looked at the smooth flow of the water again. It had its own pace and never stopped. Even with the colorful lights, it looked lonely and.......... sad.... But Hwoarang knew the quiet river can be deceiving. Once it reaches the ocean, the quiet current will turn into a violent wave.   
_"Just like him....."_   
Hwoarang stretched and decided to move along.   
  
"Hey!! Aren't you Hwoarang, from street fighting?!"   
Hwoarang turned to see a group of teenage girls. He snickered.   
"Maybe...... What if I am?"   
Hwoarang narrowed his eyes a little to add a devilish grin on his handsome features. The girls screamed and gathered around their target.   
"You are Hwoarang!!! I know you are!!!"   
"I am your biggest fan!!"   
"Can I have your autograph?!"   
The girls paraded around the tall Korean as he allowed them to flirt with him. He looked at each one of them and mentally shook his head.   
_"Idiots....."_   
They probably didn't know what his fighting style was or that he was from a foreign country. Just some handsome street fighter with an odd name they want to get a piece of....   
And they call themselves his 'biggest fans'...   
"We were on our way to that club over there..."   
Hwoarang's eyes casually followed the pointed finger.   
"You wanna come with us? Our treat."   
The girls looked up at him with pleading eyes.   
_"How cute.... They wanna be the center of attention...."_   
Hwoarang smiled.   
"Why not? I can't turn down a free drink and four pretty girls."   
The girls giggled and took Hwoarang's arms inpatiently.   
_"Well, girls...... Which one of you will get lucky tonight?"_   
Hwoarang looked at their faces, one by one. They were all attractive, to Hwoarang's delight.   
  
As he was led on the pavement, Hwoarang detected something in the corner of his eye. He turned to the dark alleyway.   
"?!!"   
  
"What's wrong, Hwoarang?"   
The girls looked up at him and turned to the alleyway.   
.............Nothing amusing there...... Just darkness....   
"You girls go on ahead!"   
Hwoarang slipped his arms away from the girls. He ran through the narrow alley.   
"But Hwoarang!!"   
"What about our promise?!!!"   
Hwoarang smirked at the complaints and moans he heard from behind. As he exited to a deserted open street, he began to run faster. Eyes somewhat predatory...   
_"Sorry girls, but I've found a better prey to hunt...."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________   
  
"Huh........huh...."   
Jin panted quietly as he hid behind a wooden container. He was in a dark warehouse by the sea. Deserted. Just like he wanted.   
"Aghhhh.."   
Jin groaned as his scar on his arm burned his body. He swayed back and made a small thump noise as his body hit the box.   
  
"He's in here!!"   
  
Jin stopped breathing as he heard footsteps approaching the warehouse. He cursed under his breath for being careless.   
"We know you're in here, Jin sama!! Please, Heihachi sama just wants to talk to you!"   
Jin stood still as he heard several of his grandfather's henchmen surrounding the area to make sure he wouldn't escape. They were all heavily armed, ready for anything.   
"Please, Jin sama! Come with us!! You're ill. You need to be treated immediately!"   
They were coming closer. Jin screwed his face as the familiar pain shocked his entire system. He bit his lips so he won't cry out, and squinted his eyes as he witnessed his hands turning purple.   
_"No!!.....Don't come out!!"_   
He managed to minimize his gasp, but they heard him.   
"Jin sama? .....Are you here?"   
The men advanced to the large container, fingers on their trigger ready to fire.   
  
"Stop!!! Stay where you are!!"   
The sudden cry startled them, but they smirked and continued to take their steps to the pinpointed target.   
"No!....... Don't..come near....!!.... I don't want..."   
Jin backed away from the box and tried to run, but the piercing pain stopped him on his track.   
"Jin sama, please...... Come with us. Heihachi sama is worried sick.."   
One of the man reached to grab Jin's shoulder, but quickly withdrew when Jin turned around.   
"?!!..."   
They all shrieked as Jin's eyes turned red and something bulged out of his back. It torn his shirt and two black wings enveloped his body. Just as the men pointed their weapons on the monster, they heard a amusing laughter from the entrance.   
"You heard Jin _sama_.... He doesn't wanna play with you."   
  
They all turned their heads to a young man with a semi-long red hair. He had his hands in the pocket of his leather jacket, a wide grin across his face.   
"But I on the other hand..... wanna have some fun."   
Hwoarang approached as the men turned their weapons toward him.   
The leader opened fire.   
  
"............"   
Hwoarang stopped, feeling a burning sensation on his left cheek.   
"We're not here to play little boy....... And these, " the man cocked his gun, "are not toys, as you can see."   
Several of them laughed as they turned their attention back on the figure on the ground. The others kept their eyes on Hwoarang and drew near. They will kill the intruder if necessary.   
  
"Now that wasn't very nice..."   
Hwoarang wiped the blood on his cheek, lips still twitched upwards. But his eyes were gleaming dangerously, and Heihachi's men unconsciously took a step back. They were expecting the young man to cower away and flee, as would anybody if given this situation.   
_Is the boy nuts?_   
  
"?!!!"   
Before the leader gave command to shoot, Hwoarang made his move. He dashed with amazing speed and performed a roundhouse kick on the closest man. Before the others could react, Hwoarang swiftly glided to the other man and pressed his knee up against his enemy's midsection.   
One by one, the armed men fell to the ground as they failed to see their agile enemy until it was too late. Not only was the redhead quick, but his kicks that came in contact was heavy.   
"Fuck! Who is this kid?!....."   
The leader clicked his tongue and pointed his weapon on the mysterious intruder. He smiled as his target was too occupied in the battle.   
  
"....?!!!"   
  
The loud noise of gunfire echoed throughout the warehouse. Hwoarang stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the source.   
The armed gunman was on the ground, his bullet missing everything but the far end of the wall. Jin has tripped him right in the nick of time.   
"Damn!!"   
The man spat and aimed his weapon at Jin. Then fired.   
"Ggrhh!!!"   
"Kazama!!!"   
Hwoarang yelled as he saw the dark figure fall to the ground.   
"Idiot!!"   
He knocked out the remaining guardsmen and dashed to the assailant.   
"What the-!??"   
Before the man could react, Hwoarang landed a hard punch on his jaw and kicked his unguarded torso. It wasn't enough to kill the man, but Hwoarang was sure he broke some bones in the process. He breathed hard and glared down at the unmoving body, not sure where the rage has come from.   
_Was it because he hurt Kazama?_   
  
Hwoarang shook that thought away and turned to see if the Japanese was still alive.   
"Yo, Kazama. You dead?"   
Hwoarang asked casually, despite his concern. He walked around the big wooden container, hoping he wasn't too late.   
"Why didn't you lie still like a good little boy, while I save you? I was supposed to be the hero, not the other way arou--"   
Hwoarang came to a halt as he saw the purple arm on the ground. He moved his eyes as he saw the whole body was purple. The whole upper body was revealed do to the ripped shirt. A black cape of some sort lie across underneath the body.   
  
"Unn..."   
Hwoarang came to when he heard the monster........ or Jin moan.   
".....Did you run away from some costume party or something? Shit, I didn't even notice when I-......."   
Hwoarang stopped.   
_"He wasn't wearing any costume when I saw him running from the alleyway! And I'd notice if his skin was fucking purple!!"_   
Hwoarang took a step back as the _thing_ stirred to sit up.   
"Ahgh!"   
_It_ yelped and curled into a ball. Hwoarang noticed the blood trickling from the side. It was from the gunshot he received when he saved Hwoarang. The red haired boy sighed and knelt before the injured.   
"You shouldn't move, Kazama.... I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you look like............ Well, fuck...... I don't even know what you look like....."   
He slowly outstrecthed his hand to Jin, .....or whatever it was...   
  
"Get....away...."   
Jin groaned and slapped Hwoarang's hand away. To this, Hwoarang hissed.   
"Hey, hey, hey!! I'm not your enemy! I'm trying to help you here, jackass."   
Hwoarang said, annoyingly. It's not everyday he was helping people.... It was pretty rare, actually....   
"Don't you recognize me? I'm Hwoarang... from street fighting? The tall and handsome guy that swore to beat your ass the next time we meet?"   
Hwoarang placed his hand on the shaking shoulder. It felt like a very firm rubber.   
"Hwo......arang...?......"   
The creature looked up. Hwoarang noticed the eyes were brown and glittered with recognition.   
It was Jin alright.   
  
"No...... You have to..... get away........ Hwoa......... Get away from me!!!!....."   
The eyes looked pleadingly at him, hands pushing Hwoarang's shoulder.   
"Ahhhh!!!"   
Jin closed his eyes and shoved Hwoarang with awesome force.   
"Ghh!!!"   
Hwoarang gritted his teeth as his back hit the wall and landed on the hard concrete floor. The strong vertigo threatened him to lose consciousness, but the long years of training with Baek and survival instincts implanted from the military has paid off. He shook his head and opened his eyes.   
"What the--"   
  
The creature was up on his feet. Those eyes weren't brown anymore. They were blood red and showed no emotion. The red marks on his body were glowing and seem to radiate tremendous heat, causing Hwoarang to squint his eyes.   
"Kazama?....."   
The purple monster looked down at Hwoarang as if he'd seen him for the first time. It smiled cruely and advanced to the confused youth.   
"............"   
Hwoarang instinctively moved back, even though his back was towards the wall. A streak of sweat slid down his temple, obviously a sign of fear. He knew that the _thing_ in front of him was Jin Kazama, but something else was inside his body...   
_"Okay....... Now I'm in deep shit........... So much for the good Samaritan act..."_   
Hwoarang was surprised at his own sense of humor at a time like this..... It almost made him chuckle.   
  
"Guh!!"   
The creature suddenly stopped and dropped on its knees. Hwoarang looked at its agonizing expression and narrowed his brows.   
"Ru...n!........ I don't want to.... hurt...........Aaaahghhhhh!!!!!"   
Hwoarang watched in horror as it screamed in pain. The whole place seem to shake like a violent earthquake.   
"?!!"   
Then, the black cape spread across its back......... Only now, Hwoarang got to see it clearly that he realized it wasn't a cape...   
_"A black wing?!!!"_   
He gulped at the sight. This couldn't be real....... The scene in front of him can only happen in the movies................ Right?   
Hwoarang detected a glowing liquid flowing from its red eyes.   
It was crying.   
He somehow knew the creature, or Jin, was in great deal of pain. It turned its eyes away from Hwoarang as if to hide from shame, and its raven wings swooshed away from the ground.   
"Hey, wait!!"   
Hwoarang squeezed his eyes shut from the blinding wind. When he opened them, he saw the creature fly out of the warehouse, black feathers falling like snow.   
  
Hwoarang sighed and closed his eyes again. He leaned on the cold wall, careful not to hurt his already aching back....... And not to mention his shoulderblades where he was violently pushed...   
He was deep in thought for a while...... but made up his mind.   
_ "I cannot believe I'm doing this........"_   
He growled as he struggled to stand up, supported by the wall. He sighed in relief as his senses came back and nothing was broken.   
  
"Uh....hh..."   
He detected a faint moan from one of the men on the ground. He casually walked to the man who was slowly gaining consciousness and kicked his face.   
"Stay down, pooch.."   
He smiled slightly as he imagined the look on Heihachi Mishima's face when he discovers all his guard dogs KO'd on the ground.   
He breathed in the night air as he stepped out of the building. He looked at the little droplets of crimson on the ground.   
"Just follow the blood covered pavement."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as he thought, the searching didn't take that long. The trail of blood lead to a massive pile of black feathers. And not far from it, he found what he was looking for.   
".......Well, at least you're human now....."   
Hwoarang advanced to the lying figure of Jin Kazama.... in his usual _human_ form.   
"You still alive?"   
Hwoarang slowly turned the body so that Jin's back was against the ground. The dried tears attracted some dirt on his face and even though he was unconscious, he looked as though he was still in pain. But moreover, Hwoarang was worried about the gunshot wound on the right side of his torso. Even though it didn't hit any internal organs, Hwoarang knew bullet wounds were serious.   
  
"Alright.... I'm taking you to the hospital....."   
Hwoarang placed Jin's arm around his neck and his own arm held Jin's back, careful not to touch his wound. He thought of the nearest hospital, but stopped abruptly. If he took Jin to any hospital in Japan, Heihachi Mishima will be there before a blink of an eye. The Mishima Zaibatsu had connections not just in Japan, but all over the globe...   
  
_".....Fuck, why should I care? It's none of my business......"_   
Hwoarang continued to walk, supporting Jin on his recovering back.   
"Uh..ahh..."   
Hwoarang stopped as he heard Jin moan. He turned his head to see Jin's face full of anguish. It was too painful to watch. Hwoarang turned his face away as wave of guilt ran through his body. Jin had saved his life and he was going to deliver him in the hands of Mishima in return?   
"Unn.....nhh..."   
Hwoarang felt the other body shake from the cool breeze. Jin's hands unconsciously squeezed tight on Hwoarang's jacket and leaned closer to the warmer body.   
Hwoarang gave a loud exhale.   
  
"....This is your lucky day, Kazama...."   
Hwoarang started to walk again. Only this time, he was headed to his apartment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


End:  
Part 1   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Hwoarang is very fouled mouth in this fic..... And it'll only get worse.....   
  
  



End file.
